A number of 1-(2-aryl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles having different substituents, including oxymethyl and thiomethyl groups, in the 4-position of the dioxolane moiety are described in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,470; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,666; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,665; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,664; and PA1 Belg. Pat. No. 837,831. PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, halo, nitro, cyano and trifluoromethyl; PA1 n is the integer 0 or 1; PA1 X is a member selected from the group consisting of O and S; and PA1 R.sup.4 is a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, mono-, di- and trihalo-alkyl, lower alkyloxy-lower alkyl, mono-, di- and trihalo-lower alkyloxy-lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, 2-propynyl, 3-halo-2-propynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aryl-lower alkyl and aryl-lower alkenyl, wherein said aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl and substituted phenyl, said substituted phenyl having from 1 to 3 substituents each independently selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, halo, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, phenyl, phenyloxy and phenylthio, provided that only one of the substituents may be selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyloxy and phenylthio, and wherein said phenyl and the phenyl part of said phenoxy and phenylthio are optionally substituted with up to three substituents each independently selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, halo, nitro, cyano and trifluoromethyl, provided that when n is 0 then R.sup.4 is other than alkyl. PA1 solid compositions: dusts PA1 liquid compositions:
The compounds of the present invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the replacement of the 1H-imidazole group of the prior art compounds by a 1H-1,2,4-triazole group.
In Belg. Pat. Nos. 863,437 and 863,382 there are described 1-(2-aryl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazoles bearing in the 4-position of the 1,3-dioxolane moiety an aryloxymethyl group wherein the aryl group is further substituted with an aliphatic or alicyclic amine group or with a nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic ring.
The compounds of this invention differ therefrom essentially by the nature of the R.sup.4 -oxymethyl or R.sup.4 -thiomethyl substituent attached to the 4-position of said 1,3-dioxolane moiety.